A flicker of Hope
by Natto Pudding
Summary: -Oneshot- In A.D. 2015, Japan was Kira's Kingdom... She who had indirectly killed her own father and brother for Kira, he who had murder so many people, had they been doing the right thing? Will they ever obtain happiness? MikamiOC


A.D. 2015, to the people of Japan, it is also the 3rd Year under Kira's rule. With the lowest crime rate and highest productivity in the world, a country following under the rule of an unknown masked figure. Few knew the real identity of Kira, he ruled anonymously, cruelly. Any little crime, any little sign of rebellion, comes deaths and more blood spills. His every word was law, his every judgment was justice.

.

.

.

I curled a finger around the fragile porcelain teacup, sipping the transparent honey-colored liquid, awaiting for their arrival. It was not unusual that I had to wait, I have a tendency to arrive at least half an hour earlier than the arranged timing. Looking up to the glistening summer sun, my eyes unconsciously drifted into a slit. A sudden shadow allowed my pale brown orbs to regain its full size again, slightly astonished that he would arrive so early, I tried to mask the surprise by pretending to take a sip from the fair cup.

"You are early again." He sat down on the opposite side, raising a head as he signaled to a nearby waiter.

"So are you." I replied, doing my best to mirror his calmness. His features were as attractive as ever, if he was any other stranger, I would have totally hit on him.

"Misa-san is not coming is she?" I asked nonchalantly, even when I knew the answer from the start. She 'tricked' us here by telling us that she had something important to discuss, from that undying mischievous grin on her face when she spoke, it was more than obvious this was another one those pranks of hers.

Mikami smiled slightly, ordering his drink, not answering my meaningless question.

"Even though she is going to become a mother in another 4 months, Misa-san is still so cute. That's why I favored her." I tucked my hair behind my ear, as a warm breeze breeze prankfully blew the burnt umber strands in my face.

"Thats the reason you suggested using Takada-san?" His voice was smooth, betraying no emotion. I lowered my eyes, it was unavoidable, it was for Kira to gain full control of Japan, someone had to stand on the front line, someone had to be sacrificed. Yet, whenever it crossed my mind that my suggestion had caused her death, a feel a pang of regret, a jolt of pain shot through my chest.

"For the heir of Kira, I favor looks over intelligence, it has been proven intelligence is non-hereditary." An agonizing sensation struck me again as I defended myself. I took another sip from the small cup, trying to act normal.

His drink arrived shortly, a cream colored liquid in a tall glass cup, with a slice of lemon at the side as a finishing decoration. As the waitress gently placed the glass on the marble table with a light tapping sound, her originally smiling face slowly melted into a disturbed expression. I followed Mikami's gaze over to the man at the next table, his left hand was at an obscene position where it didn't belong, cause the waitress to cringe as she tried her best to ignore the hand on her skirt. I turned back to Mikami, I knew it, his hand was now reaching for something in his bag. Retrieving the black note with unknown language scrawled across its covers in sliver letters, he took out a pen, those copper brown obs immediately drowned a blood red.

"No, don't, not here!" I whispered in a low panicky tone.

"Says the daughter of the former prime minister who betrays her father and country. Acting as if she doesn't even dare to kill an ant." A maniacal smile overthrew his previously tranquil expressions, carving the name down intensely on the grim notebook.

"Delete..."

Ear piercing screeching echoed into the sky in harmony with the loud thud of the man falling onto the pavement, clutch the shirt that covered where his heart lied, gasping for his life. Slowly, his desperate struggling fade, his eyes losing its light, face frozen in a painful twisted state.

I should be long used to such things, yet I couldn't help squeezing shut my eyes. I must have had an extremely painful expression. As I gradually fluttered open my eyelids, I felt a strong hand over my own, I could my heartbeats going out of control,hoping he didn't catch the sight of my unnatural expressions, I bought the time to regain myself by cupping my face with the other hand. Mikami had placed the money for our drink on the table, his hand still on mine, pulling me away from the screaming women and curious watchers.

I studied his profile carefully, he was back in that his usual composure, that cold demeanor. Still grabbing onto my hand, we walked in pace steps to the place of his destination. It was a silent journey, we both mutter not even a single word, an uncomfortable silence. I knew nothing of his intentions, nor this thoughts, he kept too much to himself, just wordlessly following Kira, his god. Even after Kira has obtained control over Japan, where he is slowly eating up the rest of the world. I could not understand why he, someone as capable Kira himself, was following every order, even though it was clear Kira was using him like any other pawn he had in this game. As we approached I could hear soft whimpering of waves, and the distant calls of seagulls hovering in the cloudless sky.

"Sorry, for just now." He spoke, with a tone that hinted of guilt. I immediately buried my face in the hem of my dress as we sat down on the soft, refined sand. It seemed so unrealistic, a scenery lost in forgotten memory, suddenly it hit me since I had cooperated with Kira, I have never once been anywhere like this.

"Do you regret cooperating with Kira-sama?"

I shook my head slight. "I was the one who went up to him. I admired him, for revenging my mother. I still think he is justice. Even now when he has control over the whole of Japan, he only rules her without taking credit for himself, he lives a life of any other Japanese, that is something not everyone can do. But..."

"But?" I could not see his facial expression, but his voice was frightening, probably thinking my loyalty to Kira was as wavering as my voice .

"Is everyone happy?" A soft noise made from a sudden sharp long inhaling. As I straightened up from my crouching position, for the first time I witnessed his slightly stunned expressions. "Was this something you had been wishing for?"

My questions floated into the void of the vast blue waters, there came no answers, I was not expecting one.

"Kill me." I gnawed on my painted lips, from the corner of my eye, I caught sight of his tensing expressions. "I brought death to my father, my brother and almost so many people. I am evil." I could feel the tears I have caged for so long inside me, flowing out on its own, ignoring my orders.

"I was the one who killed them." He clawed at the loose sand by his side. "You are not evil, we are just bringing about justice. You are the only one I cannot kill. If you want revenge on them, you can hate me as much as you like."

The second last line took me by surprise, it shook me back to earth, realizing that I have let my emotions gotten the better of me. I said something I had suppressed for a long time. "You are the only one I cannot bare to hate."

For the second time that day, I felt his hand over mine, it was softer and much more gentle than before, yet much more dominating of my emotions. So dominating I felt breathless, so dominating I could hear my own heartbeats, maybe for the first time I have realized something so important. I cast my gaze over his orbs, again, for the first time, I was a hint of softness in them.

"Yukie..." I squinted my eyes, unable to comprehend what I had just heard. It was the first time in three years anyone had called me by my given name. His fingertips brushed away the salty water dripped off my cheeks, I allowed my emotions to carry myself forward. I could feel his breathe on my cheeks, a gentle touch on my lips. He continued, "Become my happiness."

I smiled faintly, staring intensely into his orbs mirroring my own, refracting the last gleam of the blood painted sunset.

I wanted to trust him. To hold on to that last flicker of hope.

。

。

。

* * *

Random Random Randomness (Please insert more randomness here) I was just feeling bored when I got an inspiration (lol?) for this... Let me restate that, I was feeling bored, but it was not that I have having to do, (stares at her pile of worksheets+essays+project proposals)... Please do not murder me for taking Mikami away from his beloved Light... I love them together, I just suck at writing them together, especially when my sister is taking occasional peeks in my direction, whenever I'm on the computer...

Remember to leave a review~ ^U^


End file.
